Hard Partings
by Turquoiseluv134
Summary: Pikachu enjoys a life at Smash Mansion. Especially with Samus there, she's like the mother he never had. But what happens when Samus finds someone else to love?
1. Chapter 1

Pikachu scampered happily along the gravel road that lead to Smash Mansion. Everyday the small electric mouse enjoyed to spend some nice time outside. Feeling quite elated, Pikachu flopped down on the grass panting like a dog. The wind blew comfortably into his face, bringing a familiar scent with it. Standing on his hind legs, Pikachu curiously sniffed the air. Samus! Pikachu then excitedly followed her scent trail. He ran across Smash Mansion's open field, finding himself heading toward the orchard. "Pika Pika!" He exclaimed, when he spotted the bounty hunter sitting under one of the blooming apple trees. Samus was startled by the noise though, and in a flash had pulled out her whip, threatening to hit anyone who came into view. The small electric mouse knew he had to always be careful when approaching her at times like this, and didn't just jump out. "Chu?" Pikachu wearily stepped toward her. When Samus noticed it was just her little beloved mouse, she dropped down to her knees and opened her arms. "Pika!" He exclaimed, as he eagerly jumped into her embrace. This walk had turned into a very nice one.

Samus refused to show her affectionate side to anyone but Pikachu, and as she allowed him to crawl all over her, she couldn't help but feel quite happy. "How's my little Pikachu?" She cooed as Pikachu licked her hand like a dog. Even when speaking affectionately her voice sounded steely. Pikachu stayed loyal to his real owner, Red, but he secretly loved to spend most of his time with Samus. "Come on, I'll take you back to the Mansion" Samus stated, as she stood up, cradling the Pokemon in her arms. Pikachu smiled, she was like the mother he never had. When they had neared the mansion, Samus suddenly slowed her pace. "Hey Samus!" Pit greeted as he flew by. "Hey." Samus greeted back in her steely voice. Pit smiled, and then flew out into the distance, but for some reason Samus didn't continue walking. "Pika!" Pikachu complained, as he tugged on the collar of her zero suit with his teeth. She didn't seem to notice. Pikachu didn't want to bother her though, so he simply just settled back into her arms.

Samus watched as the small, but very strong angel, flew into the sky. She felt a strange feeling inside of her for some reason, what was it? She ignored it and kept walking. Had Pikachu said something to her? If he had, she hadn't noticed it.

**Okay guys! I know it was short but its my very first story. Please review and I will continue updating, I hope you like it. The next updates will be longer by the way :)**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two days since pikachu's walk with Samus, and she had been acting quite strange. She seemed...distracted. Samus even started losing some brawls. One day, Pikachu caught her staring out the window, blushing. Blushing! Since when did the strong bounty hunter blush! She still payed much attention to Pikachu, but he was starting to get worried. It was a nice day that day, sun shining, blue sky, a perfect day for a walk, but Pikachu didn't seem to notice as he stomped towards Samus's room. Pikachu stopped right in front of her door, he then stood on his hind legs in attempt to open the door by himself. Failing, Pikachu let out a small wail to let Samus know he was outside of her room, waiting to enter. Pikachu then waited, and waited, and waited. The stressed pokemon then strained his ears for sounds. He could hear her footsteps coming to the door. "Hey Pikachu, sorry I didn't hear you." Samus apologised. She then opened the door for him to come in. You always hear me, Pikachu thought sadly. He waited for Samus to say more, but instead she just sat down on her bed and stared out the window. Pikachu frowned, and let his long yellow ears flop down in defeat. That was all? Pikachu then crawled under her bed and watched Samus intently. The bounty hunter, like few other smashers didn't share a room, so Pikachu didn't have to worry about any distractions.

Samus stared out the window, thinking about everything, she had known everyone in the mansion for years, including Pit, so why did she have these strange feelings about Pit? Did she like him? No, that couldn't be it, she had no interest in guys and dating. Then why did she get this strange feeling now when ever she saw Pit? She had known Pit for a while so why did she just suddenly feel this way? Samus had never felt so confused in her life. After thinking about it for a while, Samus decided she needed to confront her feeling. She had to talk to Pit, it was the only way to figure this all out. She suddenly wished Pikachu was there to comfort her, oh wait, he was here. Suddenly Samus felt extremely angry, realizing how distracted she was getting. She hadn't even remembered Pikachu was in her room! Turning to face the angry Pokémon, she held out her arms. Pikachu almost right away eagerly leaped into her arms. "I'm so sorry Pikachu, I just got distracted over something really stupid." Samus hugged Pikachu tightly as she said this. Pikachu was overjoyed, maybe everything would be alright. Maybe.

**Okay! End of chapter two for this fic! If you like, please review, love to get reviews! Even though I haven't gotten any yet :( this chapter was short too, but I will update often :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Samus nervously played with her ponytail as she stood outside of Pit's room. Unlike Samus, Pit shared a room with Link, but luckily Link wasn't there right now. Feeling quite hesitant with what she was doing, Samus knocked lightly on the door. Samus hardly ever felt nervous about anything, why was she so nervous about this? After a couple of seconds, Pit appeared in the doorway. He looked surprised to see Samus of all people there, but greeted her warmly. "Hey Samus, whatcha doing?" Samus froze for a second, but was quickly able to collect herself. "Er, hi." Samus stuttered, she then mentally snapped at her self for being so shy. "I was,um, wondering...If you, um...knew where Peach was! Samus blurted out the last part so fast, she didnt even know what she was saying. What was she doing? Asking where Peach was!? Idiot, she thought to herself. She looked up to see Pit giving her a confused look. "Um, okay? I think i saw her in the kitchen baking a cake." Pit replied. Never in Samus's life had she been so embarresed. "Thanks." Samus muttered. She then walked away, her face a bright red. Yep, she so liked him, but she had figured it out the hard way.

Peach hummed happily as she neatly mixed the cake batter. Usually when Peach was stressed, baking always took her mind off of things. She opened a drawer under the kitchen sink and pulled out two tubes of icing. "Which one?" She said perkily. Peach held up hot pink icing and light pink icing. Kirby, who had started mixing the batter for her, pionted to the light pink icing. "Poyo Poyo!" Kirby chirped happily as he added some more ingredients to the batter. Peach giggled, and let Kirby continue.

Just at that moment, Samus burst into the kitchen. "Peach, we need to talk! Exclaimed Samus. Peach was at Samus's side in a second. "Let's go to my room." Peach said, as she pulled Samus along. Once they had entered Peach's bright pink room, Samus started explaining. "So yeah, I think I like him." Samus finished. "This is great, i'm so happy for you!" Peach exclaimed, her large blue eyes sparkling. Samus frowned. "Don't get ahead of yourself." Peach's heart shaped lips turned into a pout when she said this. "Well, you better go talk to him now, i think he likes you too." Peach's statement made Samus smile. "You really think so?" Peach nodded, happy again. "Well, I think i'll leave the rest to you." Peach said in her usual perky voice. This was unlike Peach, usually she would want to get all involved and try to help. Samus didn't mind though. "Thanks." She said, and then left the room. Just outside Pikachu had heard the whole conversation, he was happy for Samus, but what about him? She would now spend even less time with him. Pikachu sadly walked away, maybe things hadn't gotten better after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Samus never in her life would she had thought this would happen to her, but here she was, holding hands with Pit. It had been three days since her and Peach's conversation, and today, she had finally gotten the courage to talk to Pit. It had actually been really awkward. Samus had bumped into him as she was coming to see him. Then Pit and Samus fell to the ground, Pit on top of Samus. It was really awkward once they got up, both had started nervously laughing. In the end, it was Pit who asked her out, instead of the other way around. Samus was actually quite relieved though. Now all she could think about was him as they held hands.

"Hey Samus? Yes Pit? I just wanted to say that i'm really happy we finally got to go out." Pit then blushed and looked down at the ground. "I'v liked you for a while." Samus felt her heart flutter at those words. It was now her turn to blush. "I'v liked you for a while too." It wasn't completely true that she had liked him for a while, but she still liked him. Every thing just felt too perfect, but she felt as if she were forgetting about something. What could it be? Samus wasn't sure, but she didn't let the thought bother her. All she could think about was Pit.

Pikachu watched as Samus and Pit walked away. It seemed like it had been years since Samus hugged him. A heavy weight settled on him, crashing down in large threatening slow waves. Parting with Samus was Something hard, something he only saw in his worst nightmares. The bounty hunter was a good person, and he knew she meant no harm to him. He knew he should feel happy for her, but part of him just couldn't. A single tear slipped down the pokemon's face. _Goodbye Samus._  


**Yay! End of my very first fic! Im so happy! I hope you guys liked it, I'v always wanted to write a tragedy romance fic. Well I will be writing more stories, I will also like to thanks Mohawkman2233 for reviewing my fic! Hopefully my future stories will be more popular :) **


End file.
